I Will Always Love You
by mrmistoffelees999
Summary: Glinda can't take being without Elphaba... not anymore. (bad summary but please read) contains TRIGGER and girlxgirl content so if you don't like that the don't read it. MY first story and a songfic. one-sided Gelphie.


**Hey, this is my first story so please be open-minded about it. It's a one-shot, but I might write more if you guys like it. I wrote this while listening to Wrecking Ball so it won't be a happy story. There is self-harm and a girlxgirl relationship so if you don't like either of those then I'd advise you not to read this. By the way I read the book and saw the musical so this will be a mix of both. Hope you like it! \**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T and NEVER will own Wicked or Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus… no matter how much I want to.**

_**-Hot Chocolate**_

_**We clawed we chained our hearts in vain**_

_**We jump never asking why**_

_**We kissed I fell under your spell**_

_**A love no one could deny**_

"Chuffers, I'll be in my room so please don't bother me for a while." Glinda said as she waltzed into her room.

"Yes dear, if you need me, all you have to do is call" Glinda just nodded her head and tumbled inside before her tears could escape. Once she was alone, she collapsed on the bed sobbing. She couldn't forget the day her Elphie left. Every time the Wicked Witch of the West was mentioned, that horrid day came to mind. Just 10 minutes earlier, Madame Morrible had forced her to make a speech about how the Wizard would keep them all safe to the Ozians of Emerald City.

"**Hold out my sweet, hold out if you can"**

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away**_

_**I will always love you**_

_**I can't live a lie running for my life**_

_**I will always love you**_

Glinda stumbled to her nightstand through blurry vision. Once she reached her destination she pulled out a long sharp knife. She just stared at it for minutes while thinking. Not only had the love of her life left her, she began an affair with that damn Winkie prince! Did Fiyero really think she wouldn't notice his subliminal mentions of her during their chat just 2 weeks ago? She could tell he was happy and in love with _someone _and it most definitely wasn't that little girl he was married to. Not to mention the fact that he practically drooled over Elphaba all the time at Shiz.

_**I came in like a wrecking ball**_

_**I never hit so hard in love**_

_**All I wanted was to break your walls**_

_**All you ever did was wreck me**_

She slowly lowered the knife to reopen the scar that was already on her left wrist which used to be covered with a dozen bejeweled bracelets. Glinda let out a slight moan of pain and relief. It was the only way for her to survive the life she had now. Everything she truly loved and cared for was gone and would never come back. Her husband was a nice fellow and was very understanding of her relationship with Elphaba but he never truly cared or showed concern for her wellbeing. Cutting was the only was the release the anguish of not being with her love.

Elphaba was the only one who every saw beyond Glinda's looks. Though she had truly despised Elphie at first, her hate grew into friendship. _If only it stopped there,_ Glinda thought to herself. After becoming so close with Elphie, she slowly found herself falling in love with the emerald skinned woman. Words could not explain the hurt she felt when Elphie left her alone in the Emerald City.

_**I put you high up in the sky**_

_**And now you're not coming down**_

_**It slowly turned you let me burn**_

_**And now we're ashes on the ground**_

The cuts were getting deeper and deeper as Glinda thought more and more about Elphaba. Once Elphie left, Glinda had no one to love her. Nessa was caught up in her own depression and anger at the time. They only became close to friends when Glinda enchanted Nessa's shoes so she would be balanced. Of course they never got closer because they were both too heartbroken to function fully. When they graduated, Nessa ended up taking her anger out on Munchinland, thus becoming the Wicked Witch of the East.

Fiyero, Avaric, Tibbet, Crope, Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla never understood her anguish about losing the green bean seeing as they never had a very close connection with her. Sure, they were sad, but they got over it quickly. Boq, was they only one other than Nessa and Glinda who mourned Elphie disappearance. He was the one who would have to hold Glinda at night when she would cry herself to sleep over loosing Elphie. He'd have to sneak into her room at night just to make sure she wasn't having another nightmare or harming herself, all the while trying to get over Elphie's disappearance himself. Boq was the only one who knew about how she cut herself and would always try to get her to stop, But once she was married off to Chuffery, she had no one to keep her from relieving her stress.

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away**_

_**I will always love you**_

_**I can't live a lie running for my life**_

_**I will always love you**_

Glinda finally pulled the knife away when she realized that if she went any deeper, they would be no stopping.

**Maybe you should just keep going. After all it's not like she loves you back. She never has and she NEVER will,**Came a voice in her head.

_NO! I can't kill myself… I-I can't hurt Elphie like that!_

**She won't CARE! Wake up princess! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU! If you ended your life right now I bet everyone would just be HAPPY to no longer have to deal with you!**

_PLEASE! PLEASE JUST SHUT UP! ELPHIE DOES LOVE ME! She… she does…_

_**I never meant to start a war **_

_**I just wanted you to let me in**_

_**And instead of using force **_

_**I guess I should've let you in**_

_**I never meant to start a war **_

_**I just wanted you to let me in**_

_**I guess I should've le you in**_

Glinda couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the bathroom, pulled out a huge roll of gauze and wrapped it very tightly around her arm. The voices in the head kept throwing insults and horrible remarks at her and she couldn't stop it. Slowly but surely, the voices were driving her into insanity. Every mention of Elphaba with Fiyero, Elphaba laughing at Glinda, Elphaba dying, was making her second guess her will to live.

**What do you have to live for? Elphaba is gone and is NEVER EVER COMING BACK!**

_**Don't you ever say I just walked away**_

_**I will always love you**_

_**I came in like a wrecking ball**_

_**I never hit so hard in love**_

_**All I wanted was to break your walls**_

_**All you ever did was wreck me**_

All Glinda had to do was grab the knife and spear it through her heart…

_Yeah you, you wreck me_

Maybe… maybe it was time to give up…

_**So that was my story, sorry if it was a bit depressing at the end. I might continue it and make it happier with her possibly ending up with Elphie but only if I get at least 10 reviews. Remember this is my first story so sorry if it is bad. Constructive criticism would be helpful but please no flaming. That is all, UNTIL NEXT TME! **_

_**-Hot Chocolate**_


End file.
